The Music Tonight
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Nationals is over and the New Directions have won! So why does something feel unfinished to Will? He goes to Emma and sings her a song that he wrote himself, letting out all his feelings for her. And that night, feelings held in for so long are released.


**So if you don't already know, Matthew Morrison is supposed to sing his song, **_**Still Got Tonight**_**, in the season 2 finale of Glee. I have a feeling he's probably going to sing it to Emma (in fact, I have the feeling the season may end on Wemma note…) Anyways, I decided to do a little fanfic based on my prediction of the season 2 finale of Glee. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song _Still Got Tonight_.**

Will Shuester should have been happy, shouldn't he? Well he was happy, the New Directions had just won Nationals! But…something wasn't right…

Much to his surprise, Emma had come to New York to see them perform. He was glad to see her…but seeing her also made him realize something else. Something he desperately needed to tell Emma. He wasn't sure how to say it though.

But he could sing it.

So that's sitting outside of Emma's hotel room, guitar in hand. He had just sent her a simple text.

_Open your door._

He heard her footsteps coming toward the door and started to play.

The New Directions had inspired him to write his own song instead of singing another song to Emma. No other song but his own could describe how he felt about her. How he felt about all they had been through together.

His divorce from Terri, their first kiss, her relationship, marriage and annulment from Carl. How for so long they had danced around their feelings for each other.

And the big one…how things would change if he stayed in New York. How they would barely get to see each other. Emma had been right, April's show could lead to bigger things for him.

But he did he want it?

As he heard Emma approach the door, Will started playing the song. And when she opened the door, he sung:

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep_

_Button up my coat and wait_

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the look of surprise on Emma's face. Her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights and her mouth open slightly/.

_We'll go upstairs, close the curtains and we're all set to pick up where we left again_

_There's question marks hanging over us, but we won't give the time of day, oh_

'_Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds_

_And we can't let them go to waste_

Emma giggled, her hands at her mouth and a blush on her cheeks. Will could see tears shimmering in her beautiful eyes.

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life, we've come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes, my heart's open wide I know_

_Time's running out now_

_But we hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

Will stood up and walked over to Emma. She backed away until they were both in the hotel room. He closed the door with his foot, still singing:

_Come 9 am, I'll pack another suitcase, leave you in your bed so warm_

_I'll do my best not to wake you, but it's useless, _

_Can't tiptoe around this no more_

_It's gonna get much harder, before it gets better baby, that's for sure_

_Mmmm,_

_Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase _

_And I will walk back through this door_

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life, we've come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes, my heart's open wide, I know_

_Time's running out now_

_But we hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

Emma sat down on the bed and Will kneeled down in front of her. So many emotions flashed in her eyes. Surprise, sadness, happiness…love.

_So keep your_

_Eyes open_

_There's no time_

_To close them_

_Just hold on_

_So tight now_

_We've still got _

_Tonight_

_If all we go is these few stolen seconds_

_We can't them go to waste_

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life, we've come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes, my heart's open wide, I know_

_Time's running out now_

_But we'll hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

Emma clapped, a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"That was for me?" she asked as Will moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah," he said with a nervous grin, "I hope you liked it-"

"I loved it!" she exclaimed, "But…why…?" Will sighed, putting the guitar down against the bed to take Emma's hands in his. Emma blinked in confusion for a moment, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not going to do April's show," he said, "I'm going to stay in Lima."

"But why?" Emma asked, "Will this is such a huge opportunity! This is your dream!"

"My old dream," Will said, "Emma, when me and the kids won Nationals today…the look on their faces," he smiled at the memory. How the kids were holding each other's hands nervously as the fourth and third place winners were announced. How their faces scrunched as they braced themselves as the judge prepared to announce the first place winner. The look of pure joy on their faces when the judge announced their name as the winner. He had never seen anything quite like it.

"I had never been more happy in my life than when I heard we won," he said, "And I saw just how happy they were. We worked so hard and we made it! I'm not ready to give that up yet." Will reached out a hand and cupped Emma's cheek.

"And I'm not ready to let you go yet," he whispered, "I love you." Emma smiled slightly, tears falling again.

"You're making this so hard," she whispered, "I-I tried to let you go. I didn't want to hold you back. But…I love you too Will." Will's face broke into a huge grin. He took Emma's face in her hands and he kissed her. A long, passionate, loving kiss that held all the emotions they had been holding in for each other.

And as they tumbled onto the bed…well that night, they created their own kind of music together.

**Oh geez, that last line was corny . It's almost 5 in the morning, I think I'm a bit tired XD I hope you all liked, _The Music Tonight_. Please Review!**


End file.
